Shattered Voice
by Monty-cor
Summary: Rachel Berry hears voices, she is abused, bullied and neglected and what will it take to make her snap? Is she broken or can she be saved? Mentions of attempted suicide, attempted murder and murder. Rachel/Sam pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Voice-**

**Rachel Berry hears voices, she is abused, bullied and neglected and what will it take to make her snap? Mentions of suicide and attempted suicide.**

I'm not crazy!…

Or at least I don't think so…

Well, maybe she is a little…

Not everyone heard voices in their heads, but that didn't necessarily make me crazy… did it? No I couldn't possibly be insane, I'm Rachel Berry, I'm a winner, I'm a star, I'm… broken.

It wasn't the voices that were my biggest worry, in fact sometimes they were a welcome distraction from the crushing loneliness, it made me feel like I had someone and no matter what they told me, however nasty, condescending and sadistic, they never abandoned me like everyone else did. So for that reason alone I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone, I couldn't bring myself to part with them, I couldn't let them leave me.

_You're worthless, pathetic, they wouldn't miss you…_

I try and shake my head trying not to listen, she's the worst of the voices, it seems she's gone for now and I sigh in relief just to have a slushee thrown in my face, the jocks keep walking laughing and high-fiving each other. I stand there and feel so alone, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie go past me and don't even look at me and pretend I'm not even there. It hurts, I remember when each of them got a slushee thrown in their face and she comforted them and helped them clean themselves up, no one did anything but laugh at her.

_They wouldn't notice if you were gone, you might actually make someone happy…_

I go to the bathroom with my spare change of clothes and get changed, I'll probably have to throw my clothes out after today, I stare into the mirror and I am disgusted by what I see, my face looks so sunken from all the weight I've lost, turns out being skinnier doesn't magically popular, my eyes look so faded and the only thing that stands out on me is the red dye from the slushee. I barely even recognise myself, the girl in the mirror smirks at me.

_Like what you see…_

I am enraged, and I decide I don't like the voices anymore, not her, not her. I can't stand to look at her and I throw my fist through the mirror, my hand is stinging and burning and there is blood, so much blood. I stand in shock, I don't know what to do but before I can decide anything my hand reaches and picks up a shard of mirror, and I put in in my school bag. I run the tap so blood all washes down the sink and wrap my hand up in paper towel, and I make it out just in time for glee.

I walk straight to the back room, which had become a routine, I do not talk and no one says anything and if anyone has noticed they are pleased for this change. Mr Schuester talks about teamwork, unity and caring about one another and says they are doing a group performance, he asks how want to lead and everyone fights for the main part except me, I sit there silent and no one noticed, no one noticed that the girl with the voice of an angel, who's singing was her passion has just stopped. I ended up being placed at the back to sway, I used to love glee, I used to pour my heart and soul into this group now I hate it.

Glee is finally over and everyone goes out laughing, hugging and happy, not me, I watch Finn, the boy I had loved, and Noah, my childhood friend that used to be so sweet to me before he began throwing slushee's at me, both with a love struck look in their eyes trail after the girl who made it her mission to destroy me. Quinn Fabray, she took everything from me, she stole the guy I loved, she turned Puck my best childhood friend against me, she encouraged the jocks to throw slushee's at me, she put itching powder in my clothes and did everything that she could to humiliate me and make me look like a loser.

I can't deal with this today, I skip school and walk home and sit on my bed. I clutch my pillow my chest and start to sob, why? I helped her when she was pregnant and had no one and have always tried to be nice to her and get her to like me, to be my friend, but instead she tortured me and made my life hell. Why?

_You're right, you did everything that a good friend does…_

I usually try and block the voice out, but I just feel so alone and she sounds nice now, so I listen.

_Don't cry, it's not you it's them they're jealous of you and they're going to keeping hurting you and breaking you down until you stop them…_

_I look over to my back pack and its open and I can she the shard of mirror, so sharp…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you guys for reading, this is my first fan-fic even though I've been meaning to write one for sometime now. So please leave reviews and any critiques so I can write better stuff for you guys and please tell me what you like and I'll try incorporate it into the story, thanks for reading guys**

**-love **

_**The Bold writing is the voice in Rachel's head.**_

* * *

Chapter 2-

I didn't sleep at all that night, I sat on my bed staring at the shard of broken mirror, listening to her, trying to block out the sounds of my Dad's fighting, they were screaming at each other and occasionally I heard something shattering and sobbing. I just clutched my pillow tighter and tighter to my chest and sung Barbara Streisand under my breath, I could feel the tears running down my face but I did not make a sound. I had no right to cry, this was all my fault, I ruined their relationship and our family, at least that is what my dads had shouted at me. They were all I had left, they were the only people who hadn't broken me yet. The same thing happens every single time, you would think I would have come to expect it by now after Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt, Jesse, Shelby, Tina, Artie, Mr Schuester, Mike and everyone I have ever cared about that abandoned and broken me, but still every heartbreak still feel like the first, but I question; how many more times will my heart break before there's nothing left to break?

**Hush, My sweet it's alright, how can they do this to you? They know you have no one, yet this isn't the first time you have been ignored and neglected, you need to make it stop…**

She whispered things to me all night, comforting me and assuring me but pressing that something had to be done, I'm a little anxious to know what she has in mind but I can't shut her out of my head, I need her, I can't be alone. So I listen to her, she tells me to do things and I'm little unsure about doing what she says, I used to fear her so much and what she could be capable of, but I do I come to trust her. I no longer talk out loud, I don't even listen my whole world is in my head, I don't even react to all the bullying because even though everyday the abuse gets worse, I know I have her and it's more than I have had in a long time. Though she does not ignore the bullying like I do, I can feel it even though I completely deny it as much as I can to myself, after every taunt, attack and slushee, I can feel her anger growing and consuming. I have become so used to doing exactly what she tells me, I don't notice until now that she has been slowly getting almost complete control over me.

I get ready for school, wearing what she tells me to, eating what she tells me to, I go to school and it is the same as everyday; Finn and Puck fawn over Quinn, Quinn gives her the sorta look that says 'I'm going to destroy you' even though she has everything, Santana and Brittany have each other and the rest of the group laugh and smile. I walk into the Glee room, sit at the back as usual and zone out and talk to _her, _until I am snapped out of it when the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen walks in and starts to sing 'Billionaire' his voice is angelic , his lips look so kissably soft, his hair like shining gold and his eyes are so green, shinning like emeralds with hope. Sam…

**Oh God! Talk about smokin'! I bet he's got abs you could grate cheese on! My sweet, we must have him Just look at his…**

I roll my eyes at the vulgar way she continues to describe his body, but nevertheless I agree, I definitely wanted to know him.

The lunch bell rings and I follow Sam but I am shoved out of the way as he is crowded by the Glee kids praising him on his performance. I realise I would never have a chance with someone like him, I caught my reflection in the glass trophy case, look at me, I am disgusting, no wonder they don't like me. I am shoved and glared at before deciding it would be better if I left. Suddenly all I can feel is burning and like my throat is closing, my heart and my veins are being pumped with fire, I am overwhelmed by rage, and I hurry to the janitors closet before the weight and intensity of the emotion makes me collapse shaking, working hard just to get a breath. I can hear her voice in my head I wince at how angry and venomous her voice is.

**How dare they, we have nothing and they treat us like we are diseased! My Sweet I have told you time and time again that we cannot let this continue that we must do something. But no! You refuse, so WE will not do anything… I will.**

Another jolt of pure rage passes through me shocking my body making every part of me quiver and shake in excruciating pain and my head pounds like a jack hammer, my head swims and black spots fill my vision and I try to get one last breath before I pass out.

Why do they always hurt me?


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered Voice-

Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thank you guys so much for reading and those of you guys that review I write this story for who encourage me, so again I'm grateful. So please keep reading if this story interests you and I will try my hardest to update each chapter less than a week apart. Please review! **

**Btw thankyou 'Scream4help' for reviewing!**

* * *

I woke up and I tried to move, I felt like I was on another planet, one with high gravity, I try again and I am able to move but my joints and muscles ache like I haven't moved in years. I start to panic, and I feel breathless and like I'm going to be sick, what's the last thing I remember? The closet! Oh God what happened in the janitors closet! I passed out, how long has it been? What happened?

I stretch and push my muscles, I slowly gain control back over my body and I am able to move in slow unsteady jerky movements. I finally manage to stand, my knees shaking uncontrollably beneath me before they collapse sending me crashing off my lamp onto the floor.

Wait, my lamp?

I'm in my room, how did I get here? I see the gold stars and my CD's but this doesn't feel like my room, I passed out in the janitor's closet how did I get her? My phone dings and I half-drag half-crawl over to my dresser to reach for my phone. As I unlock it, I see the date, it's only Friday morning I was only blacked out for one night but I'm still scared. The message is from Sam, Sam? Since when do I have his number? I read the message, I read it again and again and again, I couldn't make sense of it. The message read:

_Hey Rach Babe, last nite waz amazing, ;) wanna hang in scool 2day? _

_-Sam _

What happened last night? What was so amazing? I had so many question but absolutely no answers, it was frustrating to say in the least, what was I worrying about? Nothing could've happened, I didn't do anything, Did I?…

By the time I got to school, I had figured it out, it was a joke. Someone who had my number gave it to Sam and told him to play a joke on me and toy with my affections, well you know what? I don't want to be hurt again, I can't, that's why I have already decided that when I see him, I'm going to scream at him until I run out of breath, and for a singer it's a long time.

He struts over to me and his expression throws me off a little he looks so happy, so naïve and in love… no cant be, at least not with me, this is all just a joke I assure myself. So I scowl at him, and his smile falters and he looks like he's a puppy being yelled at. I can't help it and my anger lessens and I smile a little, even though I tell myself over and over that I have no feeling for him. He gives me a shy smile and holds out his hand,.

"Can I walk you to class."

I am shocked and I want to say no, I have to, I can't get hurt again, but I feel I a cold chill run through my veins and without my permission my head nods and my hands reaches out and holds his. His smile is perfect and he looks as happy as someone winning the lottery, we walk together down the corridor hand-in-hand people look at us in shock and disbelief, they glance at me and they and their faces are full of revulsion and disgust and when they look at Sam they act is if he has escaped the mental asylum, dating Rachel Berry he must be insane. Whispers were so loud, they shouldn't have bothered to try, something that caught her eye was Quinn. Finn and Puck fawned all over her and fought for her attention but all she could do was glare at me, her glare was murderous and her hands shaking in fury, I could she was nowhere near close to done torturing me.

"**He likes you My sweet, I can tell by the look in his eyes that he is absolutely infatuated with you.."**

No.

The classes for the rest of the day were the same, with me absorbed in my mind while Sam waited outside my every class and walked me to the next and sat and ate with me. It was time in a long time I haven't felt so alone, but I can't let myself get caught up in this.

Glee finally came and Sam got up and sang all while looking at me, singing his heart out to me, I couldn't control it and I just get lost in the moment and when he finished I just wanted to cry, he was beautiful. I feel fear, jealousy and a lot of anger clenching through my chest as I notice that Quinn had her eye on him and was wearing a smile that told me how she was going to hurt me I know she didn't like him, not in the least, and just like Finn and Puck she was going to try take Sam away, just so I have no one.

"**You know what you have to do…"**

I do though I can't admit to myself right now. Sam walks me home and nervously kisses me on the cheek and blushing very cutely, and I turn and go inside.

I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I can…

* * *

Will Quinn get Sam? Will Rachel do what she has to do? Warning future chapters are very dark and contain murder and suicide... you have been warned.

-Love

xoxox

Reveiw please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shattered Voice**

**Chapter 4-**

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reads this, this story has been just sitting in my head for a while so I'm finally getting a chance write it. Please review and tell me what you think, I'm looking forward to reading them! Please let me know If I am doing poorly in this story and where I can improve because all comments are appreciated! Don't worry those who are reading this story I update very quickly! Thanks for reading!**

_The voice in Rachel's head is in bold._

* * *

The days at McKinley High get easier, since me and Sam have been together the bullying and abuse has decreased exponentially, though I know, I can feel that this is just the calm before the storm. Glee is now bearable again, he holds my hand and talks to me and makes me feel like maybe if I died someone would care, though I cant help thinking since when do things work out for me, when does Rachel Berry ever get a happy ending.

My class has just finished and when I walk out of class I'm confused, Sam usually comes and waits for me to walk with me, so I wait and wait and wait for him, he never comes. I walk to go get lunch, I am scared and anxious but I have to believe and trust Sam wouldn't never do anything to hurt me, but it has happened too many times to erase my thoughts, I make up excuses in my head for him but my mind goes completely blank when I walk past one of the empty class rooms.

I see Sam… kissing Quinn.

'**You know what you have to do…' she whispers**

I sprint down the hallway, leaving before he could see me and try make excuses or rub it in, I knew it would happen but I couldn't help it. I let him into my heart and he shattered it, just like all the others. I walk home, stoic and not showing any emotion I am in shock and numb all I can feel is the ache in my chest. I enter my room and as my knees give out and I collapse onto my bed, the dam breaks. My emotions just flood out of me my sorrow, my despair, my anger and my self hatred. I pull my knees up to my chest and scream until I am breathless, it feels like something in my chest has actually broken. My sobs so intense I felt like I was going to be sick and tears streamed down my face. Why did everyone do this to me? Do I deserve this? I must deserve it, only a really horrible person could be treated and feel like this in a fair world…

'**But the world is not fair…' **

'**We cannot let this go unpunished..'**

A switch flicked in my mind, she was right, it was not fair. I feel nothing for Sam anymore, but I feel everything for Quinn, anger, rage, envy and hate, but I will not take everything from her as she has done to me. I will take only **one **thing… _her life._

* * *

**Sam's POV-**

I just finished studying for my biology test in my free period and I am walking to Rachel's class so I can be there when she comes out and walk with her to Lunch.

"Sam"

I walk past an empty classroom and hear someone call my name, I walk in and see Quinn, she sprawled across one of the tables very suggestively, wearing a short tight skirt and a very low-cut lacy singlet. Quinn sees me looking at her outfit and smirks devilishly and licks her lips, she thinks I like what I see but all I can think is that she looks like a cheap prostitute. I have already noticed the deathly glares at Rachel while she stares at me like I'm some trophy to be won.

'Hi Quinn, did you want something? I've got to meet Rachel.'

At the mention of Rachel's name Quinn's eyes flash with murderous rage but it is replaced so quickly with a flirtatious glint, I wondered if it was just my imagination or not.

"Please sit down Sam, I just felt like I really needed to talk to you, it won't take long I promise."

I really don't want to but I can't bring my self to say no, so I sit in the seat furthest away from her, she gets up and stands in front of me and walks around me putting her hand on my shoulder, running it across my back and starts to stroke my cheek with her thumb and bends over onto me to whisper in my ear.

"Sam, I want you, the first time I saw you, I couldn't take my eyes off of you ."

I could see why all of the boys fawned over her, she was beautiful when she wasn't done up like a prostitute, she had a pretty voice and she could be very seductive, but honestly I feel nothing for her. All I can think is home much more beautiful Rachel is, how much better Rachel sings, how that night I met Rachel was something I would never forget.

So I blatantly tell Quinn without any pity or guilt, "No, Quinn, I'm sorry but I'm with Rachel and I think I might love her."

I expected Quinn to yell at me and scream and trash Rachel but what she did shocked me, she sat down and cried, I felt guilty instantly, crying women always got to me, something my little sister used against me often. I embraced her, I may not like this girl romantically but I still didn't feel good about hurting her, she looked up at me with tear-stained cheeks and pushed her lips to mine. I was in shock and couldn't move, she was still in my embrace and as soon as I could realise what has happening I pushed her away from me and looked at her in disgust and she smirked at me like she had won a game and strut out of the classroom.

The bell must've rang because Rachel wasn't at her class but I couldn't find her at lunch or for the rest of the day, she must've went home. A jolt of fear shot through me, what if she saw Quinn and I, no she wouldn't have I assure myself.

Sam may not have seen Rachel but Quinn did and she smirked victoriously as she walked down the halls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed, thank you so much brooke! I'm so grateful that you took the time to be so encouraging! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and thankyou guys for reading! **

**Dialogue in Bold is the voice in Rachel's head.**

* * *

Shattered Voice

Chapter 5-

Quinn Fabray needed to die. I watched her walk into school, sipping her coffee, smiling at everyone, so, happy… not for long. We sat down in Glee for an early practice, she sat her coffee on the table and got up to work with Santana on the dancing. I played with the glass vial in my hand and un-screwed the bottle cap, once it was done I couldn't turn back, I tipped the entire vial into Quinn's coffee just before she turned around.

Glee rehearsals finished and Quinn picked up her coffee, I fiddled with vial and re-read the label; _**Suxamethonium chloride (Succinylcholine.)**_

Quinn walked out and was about to take a drink of her coffee, but I panicked, I can't go through with this, I can't kill her. Even though everything in my head told me to let her drink it, I couldn't I ran behind her and kicked her heel. She almost tripped and instead spilled the coffee on the floor. I sighed in relief, Quinn turned to me and I saw more fury in her eyes than I could've imagined and she raised her hand, I shut my eyes and I heard a slap and my cheek burned, and she stormed away.

I was completely lost in my thoughts, so scared of what I almost did, when someone steps out in front of me and I walk into them. My eyes finally focus on the ignorant bastard in my way, Jacob Ben Israel, the school's gossip and the guy who had an obsessive crush on me, ever since I rejected him he has been spreading gossip about me and making people hate me more than they already do. He is just another person who broke me. As soon as I see him my temper begins to flare, and then he waves a voice recorder in my face practically shoving it down my throat and my anger multiplies.

His nasally voice is extremely irritating and incredibly demeaning to whoever he is talking to and makes me want to shove my fist down his throat.

"_Rachel, Rachel! Damn that skirt makes your legs look hot, you would make such a good housewife or even one of those hot receptionist's if you got a boob job. But that's not what I want talk to you about sex kitten. An anonymous witness reported seeing Quinn Fabray, the luscious blonde cheerleader, kissing with your man-candy Sam Evans. What do you have to say about this? Did you know he was cheating on you? How do you feel? Do you feel crushed, alone? Now that you're alone again how bout you and me take the skin boat to tuna town?"_

He looked at Rachel's furious expression and laughed sarcastically _"I'm kidding Berry… Even I wouldn't touch you."_

After every question my rage rose until I was shaking in fury and pain, this time it was different I still felt the burning pain through my veins and the edge of vision was tinted with red, but I did not cry out, I did not collapse, I did not say anything.

"**This will not go on, I will finish this"**

He laughed and strutted away walking like he owned the school, I stumbled into the bathroom and clutched the sink so tightly my knuckles turned white. I looked into the mirror and the stranger looked back at me and smirked and winked, I did not fight it, I let go and let my rage consume me and welcomed the darkness filling my vision.

I woke up again not knowing where I was or what had happened or what time it was, my muscles aching feeling heavy. A dim light flickered from a lamp in the corner of a room, not my room, it looks like a motel room. I wiped my eyes and caught sight of hands, blood… they are covered in blood. I shake in fear… what had happened? I checked my pockets and pulled out my phone, it's only 2am, I had only been out for one night. I stood up on shaky legs, putting my hands on the wall for balance, I looked around the room, one thing stood out. The blood, so much blood. The bed sat in the centre of the room, the sheets were all crumpled and there was a massive stain of crimson almost covering the entire bed. I don't know what to do, I walk outside and realise where I am.

I start to walk home, half way there I start to panic, what had I done! I start to hyperventilate, I cant breathe and then it stops and I puke my guts up onto the sidewalk, who had I hurt? I feel so numb, I get home and sneak past my dad that is passed out drunk on the couch, television blaring. I get into the shower, the water runs off tinged red and I stand and wait until the water runs clear until I go into my room and sit on my bed and begin to sob. I can hear the lounge room television it is reporting breaking news. A McKinley high student has been reported missing, and that anyone that knows anything should come to the police.

No.

This couldn't be happening.

I couldn't have done it.

I just can't think about this and it will all be ok.

Jacob Ben Israel is missing.

* * *

** A/N:**

**Sorry if anyone found Jacob untasteful or offensive, but I was trying to make his persona very sleazy, demeaning and arrogant.**

**Suxamethonium chloride or better known as Succinylcholine is an drug that cannot be found in the body unless specifically tested and relaxes the muscles and if given enough prevents breathing.**

**Please review everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shattered Voice**

**-Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed and favourited this story, I'm really so appreciative, since this is my first story I was a bit nervous that my writing would be horrible compared to all of your's so I am so grateful for the encouragement. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in while I have had to write essays and they take forever, my apologies. Thank you.**

**In bold are the voices in Rachel's head (well not just her head anymore)**

* * *

I walked through the halls of school same as everyday, except it really wasn't the same. People were quiet and worried some people even crying. I guess people only love you when you're dead, but then again they don't know that he's dead. I guess I don't for sure either, I keep trying to fool myself but I know my delusions are wearing off, I know I had something to do with this and by now the shock and horror has worn off.

I mean, who's going to miss _him?_ Maybe it's better if he's gone, he was a narcissistic, sexist pig! Glee was different, Kurt and Mercedes weren't teasing me about my clothes, Santana didn't try to trip me, Finn wasn't smiling like a over-sized toddler.

**Eugh! What did you ever see in him?**

I thought about it and I couldn't come up with a single thing.

Sam sat next to me and put his hand on top of mine, and I was disappointed but a little happy, I couldn't help it I still loved him. Glee wasn't just different. Glee was better, maybe I should've done something a long time ago… I know these thoughts were evil but if letting the rage consume me had achieved this, why should I resist?

"**In fact I hope he is dead…"**

I felt Sam remove his hand from mine, he had a horrified expression on his face, I just realised what I had done, was it me? Mr Schue had been in the middle of saying a few reassuring words about Jacob's disappearance, when I had accidentally spoken my thoughts. Everyone in Glee looked at me with a range of emotions, anger, shock, horror, devastation but all I could think was 'oh shit, they look pissed off', which caused me to laugh uncontrollably and clutch my sides trying to catch my breath, I even tear-ed up a bit.

I went to the bathroom to fix my make up, I saw Quinn come in behind me. She didn't look pissed, she had a smile on her face, but it was the sort of smile that said I'm-going-to-kill-you. She lunged at me shoving me against the wall and my head smacked into and cracked the mirror, my hand went to the back of my head and it felt wet, I could feel the blood running down the back of my neck.

You would think I would cry in pain or scream for help, but no. I honesty don't care anymore, I laughed at her, her usually beautiful face contorted and scrunched in rage, she spat out,

"You are a sick little girl aren't you, pathetic, even Sam will realise you are not worth it you psycho."

I had no idea what was going on in my head or why I was doing or saying things, I felt the control slowly seep out of my body and I felt the last piece of sanity slip through my fingers. I stood, no _I_ didn't stand, it wasn't me anymore, I looked at the reflection and watched the stranger approach Quinn.

Quinn had noticed the change in me, I saw it in her eyes, those beautiful cunning eyes that shone with fury now glinted with uncertainty and could it be… Fear? I watched the stranger in the reflection eye the unknowing blonde like an animal assessing their prey. It whispered to her,

"**Life is so short, don't you think? It can be so easily lost, and so easily taken away. Tell me Quinn do you want to lose the most precious thing you have, no not your popularity, boyfriends or money. Your life."**

Quinn looked terrified, shocked beyond belief before she finally remembered who she was. She regained her composure and smirked at the brunette.

"I can see why your mother didn't want you, how even you are someone not even a mother could love. I feel sorry for you, everyone that you love will leave you."

She walked out of the bathroom with her head held high, which I think is lucky for her, I can feel my body aching to hurt her burning with rage again, but instead of screaming in pain I welcomed the darkness and agony and lost myself into unconsciousness.

* * *

I wasn't passed out on some floor this time, I feel like I zoned out and now just snapped back into attention, something clattered from my hand, onto the floor. A knife. I looked around the room, it was someone's bedroom, a teenage girl's. I could tell from the posters and pink furniture… oh and the body. I wasn't scared I was curious and hoping that something from this place might help me remember what has gone on. I pick up the knife and put it into my back pocket, and examine the room.

The pink walls splattered with blood, the shattered photo frames and broken bookcase, the pool of blood surrounding her body. She was pale from the loss of blood and of course being dead, across her chest several knife wounds, her mouth open in a silent scream and her blank dead eyes staring into nothing.

Quinn Fabray is dead.

Her cold limp hand stretched to the direction of the phone, my laugh falling on deaf ears. I imagined her last few moments, losing blood, panting for breath and having hope that she might be able to call for help. I noticed her other hand draped over her stomach, clutching at something gold, I pried it out of her hands and lifted it to see it. It was a necklace, my gold star necklace, she must have tore it off my neck, I dropped to my knees at the sight of it, shaking and feeling suddenly nauseous and my memories came flooding back. I remembered what happened, with Sam, Jacob, Quinn.

I remembered it all...

* * *

** A/N**

**Please Review! 3**


End file.
